Smallville: The Dawn Of A New Empire
by charlie Edwards
Summary: Both Trinity Jean Knight and Clark Kent discover Zod's terrible plans for Earth by Trinity going to the past of Krypton again. Clark comes up with the name Superman and changes his costume. crossover with Heroes and Star Wars: Dawn of A New Empire
1. Chapter 1

_**Smallville: Dawn of An Empire**_

_(This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is © 2001-2009 CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight & Trinity Marie Knight are my characters but her powers are © 2001-2009 CW Network and DC comics. Star Wars is © 1977-2005 Lucasfilm Ltd. All other characters are mine)_

_Chapter 1: Departure_

_The Fortress Of Solitude:_ Trinity Jean Knight stared at the portal to the past of a world that she had been to before. The Planet Krypton. She thought of her husband that she had recently recreated from a clone.

"If you don't, then everything you've done will be for nothing," Trinity Marie Knight said.

"You knew of this place," Trinity said.

"It's a dead place, because Kal-El ransacked the place after his training. Jor-El trained him in the ways of a true Kryptonian, but his upbringing by the Kents had corrupted him. I'm so glad your brother is different than my own," She said. Trinity stared at the young woman who had been hired by Lex Luthor to kill her little over a year ago.

"My how much you have changed," Trinity Jean Knight said.

"And you have too. I'm going to fair warn you, this trip will change you forever. I know you've been to Krypton in the past but this time you're going to face an enemy my universe didn't have to face. The Emperor and his Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Vader," Trinity Marie Knight said, sadly.

"I met both Anakin Skywalker and Luke Skywalker once. What does Krypton have to do with them?" Trinity asked.

"General Zod was in charge of Krypton's defense, when the _Mirror Universe _as you people call my reality, sent our own Kryptonians to your Krypton to conquer it. They failed because Jor-El and General Zod had prepared a defense force to defend Krypton and my people were defeated. Not long after that Palpatine sent his primary agent, Darth Vader to Krypton to talk with the ruling council, and some didn't know what to do. Some were for it, some were against it," Trinity Marie said.

"What happened?" Trinity asked. The two women turned to hear Jor-El.

"Tragedy happened. General Zod saw the type of power that this Emperor had, and he became mad with a lust for power and control. We didn't see it at first. He begged me to marry his mother, but I married Lara instead and I had invited the wrath of the Ruling Council. I was exiled for a standard Earth week in 1961 Smallville but while I was away, Zod took over with the help of my brother Zor-El from Kandor City. You must experience this for yourself, my daughter. You don't know what kind of a man Zod is. You must know.." Jor-El said.

"I'm gone," Trinity Jean Knight said as she glanced back to the portal and she vanished.

_Krypton City: _Jor-El stared out as the shuttles began to arrive from this Emissary of The Galactic Republic that was a government that had sent Jedi Knights to Krypton before in it's defense. Krypton had just ended a brutal war with the _ Mirror Universe _duplicates of themselves and Jor-El had the aid of a young General named Ben-Joi Zod to help him in defending Krypton against the invaders.

"My husband, what is so wrong about this emissary coming here now? Doesn't the Republic know we just ended a devastating war with a parallel universe?" Lara, his new bride asked him as she kissed him. He shook his head, and smiled sadly.

Jor-El had just arrived back to Krypton from a planet that The ruling Council had just discovered. A planet it's inhabitants had called "Earth". He had discovered that for centuries His own people had been traveling to this planet for centuries, and the most recent was 2 Earth Centuries ago in a place called Smallville in a cave. He had fallen in love with an Earth woman named Louise McCollum. Although the ruling Council had just recently discovered the planet a few years ago, apparently previously ruling councils had discovered Earth and the powers that the planet's yellow sun had granted Kryptonians.

"No, they don't, my love. Apparently the ruling council has been dealing with them since before my exile. I was just appointed Diplomatic Council to talk with this Darth Vader about negotiations for a peace treaty between his Empire and ourselves. Apparently this Galactic Republic had been changed to a Galactic Empire and the Jedi Knights who had been sent to Krypton years ago had been exterminated by this Darth Vader for an alleged assassination plot against this Palpatine. I'm supposed to meet with Lord Vader this afternoon at the Galactic Chambers," Jor-El said.

"The Galactic Chambers? Jor-El those haven't been used in Centuries. We normally use those for VIP events and for dignitaries," Lara said.

"Yes, I know and according to Kryptonian law, I'm supposed to be accompanied by my wife. Lord Vader is scheduled to arrive later tonight 2:00 PM Earth time," Jor-El said.

"Since when did we start reckoning time by Earth time standards?" Lara asked. Jor-El smiled. Normally Council dealings were closed to anyone except Council members. Council members were't even supposed to discuss it with their wives or family.

"The Council changed our time chronometers to Earth time instead of Kryptonian time. This is something the Council will announce that tomorrow to the planet via communications hologram. They will also announce The presence of Lord Vader as a liaison to the Galactic Empire," Jor-El said. They then saw a woman arrive through a portal who arrived in a kneeling position. The young woman stood up.

"Greetings, father," She said. Jor-El and Lara stared at her.

"Who are you?" Lara asked. Trinity smiled.

"Your daughter by birthright," She said as she removed from underneath her shirt the _Phantom Zone Projector_ that was given to Kal-El by Raya, Jor-El's assistant. They then heard the voice of Raya from behind.

"My Lord, Lord Vader's shuttle has arrived," She said respectfully.

"What's your name, young lady?" Jor-El asked Trinity.

"Trinity Jean Knight, daughter of both Jor-El of Krypton and Elizabeth Knight of Earth," Trinity said. Raya looked in shock.

"Your the one. The one prophesied in ancient writings. The one known as the Hybrid," She said. Trinity stared at her.

"When did Lord Vader's shuttle arrive?" Jor-El asked.

"10 minutes ago, by Earth standards. He is aware that your meeting isn't for another 4 hours, but he is ready for that meeting now," Raya said.

"Show me this Darth Vader," Trinity said. They then heard the voice of the planet controlled computer known as Brainiac.

"_Computer voice print acknowledged. Holographic Emitter twelve is online. Visual is affirmative,"_ Brainiac said. The Holographic emitter displayed an 6 foot humanoid being in a black body armor and an alien breath mask.

"So that is what Lord Vader looks like, " Lara said. She circled the holographic image as Darth Vader walked from the shuttle department to the Ruling Council chambers.

"He frightens me," Jor-El said. Trinity smiled. "I can tell," She said. The door opened and a young man with a goatee walked in dressed in a black body suit and the family insignia of the House of Zod.

"Jor-El, Lord Vader is here, and is being briefed by the Ruling Council and he has been appraised of your time schedule," General Zod said. The General stared at Trinity but did not recognize her since this was before General Zod had arrived on Earth.

"We know," Jor-El said guesturing to the Holographic emitter and the image of Lord Vader.

"What shall we do," Zod asked.

"I've heard rumors of this Emperor Palpatine and the only way I can confirm them is to talk with Lord Vader, myself," Jor-El said. Trinity stared at her father then at General Zod.

"Go! Meet with the Emperor's Emissary," She said finally. She saw Jor-El and the General walk off, concerned for the man who was the patriarch for the House of El.

"What now?" Lara asked her. Trinity turned from looking at the hallway her father and Zod were walking down to the woman who was Kal-El's mother.

"We Pray," She said...

To be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

_Smallville: Birth of a New Empire_

_(**This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is © 2001-2009 CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are © 2001-2009 CW Network & DC Comics. Heroes is © 2006-2009 NBC/Universal Studios. Star Wars is © 1997-2005 Lucasfilm Ltd. All other characters are mine)**_

_Chapter 2: Clark meets Claire_

_Daily Planet: _Clark Kent stared at the picture of the young girl from Odessa Texas whom he knew Trinity Jean Knight had mentioned meeting a year ago. Now this girl was wanting to meet. Clark stared at Lois, hoping he could figure out how to change into _Kal-El_ without her around, but he had been teamed with her since Lex Luthor had bought _The Daily Planet_ a year ago, to cover up Zod's activities and to preserve Clark's abilities from the world.

"Kent, Lane, Mr. Luthor wants to see you in the Editor-In-Chief's office right now!" One of the print boys said. Clark saw Chloe come in. He knew he had been helping the _Justice League _and She was tired, and it showed. The two looked at each other and then walked from the Obituaries department and walked over to the Elevator.

"Great!" Lois said as she had carried her briefcase to show the new Editor her work from _The Smallville Torch _in her brief tenure as a reporter under her cousin's care.

"Wish my sister was here," Clark mumbled to himself, but Lois heard him.

"Where is she anyway?" Lois said.

"Someplace out of this world," Clark remarked.

"Oh," Lois said. They then walked down the hall to Susan Wethington's Office, the New Editor-In-Chief.

"Mr. Luthor will see you now," Said an aide as they walked in. They saw the bald businessman staring out the window.

"Mr. Kent, I will speak with you in private for a moment," Lex said. Lois shrugged her shoulders.

"Great!" She said.

"I'll fill you in when I'm done, Miss Lane," Lex said.

"What did you want to see me for Lex," Clark said as Lois was escorted out.

"I realize Trinity's company owns majority interest in the _Planet_ but I need you to know that Zod is here and has been discovered in Texas. A small town in Texas called Odessa," Lex said.

"I know of it," Clark said cautiously just wondering what his former friend was going with his statements.

"I know your _Justice League_ wants to bring down my father and _LuthorCorp_ and there is a...special young woman who claims she knows you from _The Secret Wars_ when we were on the Beyonder's battle world. A young woman who is known as Claire Bennett, but I believe your team would know her better as," Lex was cut off by a 17-year-old woman's voice. A young woman who had been briefly transplanted to _Smallville High School _Clark's senior year. A young woman who had fallen in love with Clark Kent. A Young woman who had the gift of spontaneous regeneration. She was beautiful, and Clark had briefly dated her once or twice before Lana Lang had used her own powers to break the two apart. That had been the destruction of Clark and Lana's relationship.

"The Healer!" The voice of Claire Bennett said coming in from an inner office.

"Claire! What are you doing here in Metropolis? I thought you and your family had been relocated to LA," Clark asked as the two embraced.

"We were, but the Company began to search into this Zod person thinking he was in league with Sylar, but they were wrong. Dad, is still trying to find him, but this Zod has powers and keeps eluding him. What am I supposed to do," Claire said.

"Zod is here! I thought he was in the past," Clark said.

"Where is your sister?" Lex asked.

"She's on Krypton learning about Zod, so that he can be stopped," Clark said.

"He's in Odessa, Clark and needs to be stopped. Primatech wants to you to use your gifts and stop him," Claire said, staring at him with her beautiful eyes.

"What about your Uncle Peter Petrelli? Doesn't he have powers?" Clark asked. Lex shook his head no.

"He and Noah Bennett are in LA searching for the Haitian hoping the Haitian can rob Zod of his powers," Lex said after a minute.

"Claire, drive me to Odessa at once! I need to meet him and stop him if I can!" Clark said.

"I have a black Ops team in Odessa waiting for you. Your mysterious friend, the Batman pulled them all together. Matt Parkman, the Cop who can read minds, Niki Sanders and the one called Hiro Nakamura seems to be missing," Lex said. "They were hired by your _Justice League_ to stop any threats since 9/11. What about Trinity's husband, Michael Knight? Can he help?" Lex asked.

Clark shook his head no.

"Michael is out of the Country tracking a woman named Rachel Diane Summers-Knight who Dr. Suresh said has the ability to drain people of their sexual energy and leave them for dead," Clark said.

"How old is she?" Claire asked.

"Your age, Claire! Let me see if Chloe can help us," Clark said.

"Do it. Just stop this guy, Clark! Cause if he isn't stopped he could destroy us all like he did Krypton," Lex said. Clark nodded. He remembered the Journals of his father Jor-El that revealed the last few days of Jor-El saving his son.

Suddenly Clark's pants pocket began to glow. He removed the Kryptonian journal from his pocket.

"What is that?" Claire asked.

"My Sister has been sending me updates on Zod," Clark said.

"_This is not an update from your sister, Kal-El. Behold, Humans I am Darth Vader. I have been requested to send this message to the Last Son of Krypton to the Future wherever his DNA structure is. I send greetings in the Name of Emperor Palpatine and the Galactic Empire. You must stop Zod or other worlds will suffer the same fate as that of Krypton. My master and I had simply wanted to add your homeplanet to the Galactic Empire but Jor-El resisted. That was your planet's finest hour, but Zod went mad with power and now that he has a world where he has the powers of a true Kryptonian, he will stop at nothing, until Earth is either being ruled by him, or trampled underneath his foot,"_ Spoke the holographic image of a man dressed in black body armor and wearing a breath mask and helmet similar to a master of an ancient Samurai

"Go to Odessa, Now!" Lex said. He buzzed the Intercom. "Tell Sullivan that she will be on assignment with Clark Kent until further notice!" Lex said. Claire and Clark smiled and then walked out the doors. Chloe stared at Claire.

"Your Chloe Sullivan! I like your work!" Claire said. Chloe stared at Clark and then Claire.

"How would you you know my writing?" Chloe said.

"My dad works for Primatech Paper Company which is a cover for a Government agency called "_The Company"_ which has been looking for people with extraordinary gifts. Clark was someone we could not discover but daddy had discovered the Meteor Shower in 1989 when he read about it in _The Daily Planet_ on the day after the Meteor Shower. Lex Luthor's father was attached to _The Company _via his level 33.1 experiments which the government paid him to start when he and his friends started watching for _The Traveler_ back in 1988. Dr. Swann had told my father about the Meteor Shower coming, but dad didn't put two and two together," Claire said as they walked out to her Nissan Rogue which could seat 4.

"Wait a minute! Primatech Paper Company I did an exclusive on due to an anonymous phone tip about them harboring a super powered individual," Chloe said.

"Yeah I know. Noah Bennett was the anonymous phone tip you got. My adopted father who was an agent for _The Company_ and we escaped to California to hide ourselves from _The Company_ because if we didn't we would have been exposed or used for counter-terrorism against terrorists like what happened on 9/11," Claire said as she climbed into the passenger side of the car. Clark climbed into the back.

"9/11?" He said. He had been essentially cut of f from the news media in his younger days and Jonathan and Martha had not let him watch the news the second day of school when school had been canceled due to the attack on the World Trade Center all those years ago.

"Terrorists used planes to incite terror right here in America by using one plane and crashing it into The World Trade Center and as a precautionary measure most schools were closed across the US," Chloe said.

"Wonder why school officials told me it was a school holiday," Clark said. Chloe smiled sadly.

"I had heard your parents ask them to tell you that there was a school holiday for only half a day so that you would not try to use your gifts," Chloe said.

"Seems like I wasn't the only one who was hiding my gifts," Claire said.

"I linked Luthor's Veritas project to someone named Linderman and _The Linderman Group_. This group found a strange hieroglyph in New Orleans last year," Chloe said as she held up a photo of the image. It was the family crest of Zod.

"Who took this?" Clark said.

"Our friend Peter Parker. He was paid 1200 by _The Daily Planet _which was double what _The Daily Bugle _wanted for it so he copied it and ran it in both papers," Chloe said.

"That's the family Crest of Zod the one I'm supposed to stop," Clark said as he grabbed the photo.

"Who?" Claire asked.

"General Zod is a rebel from a dead planet called Krypton. My homeplanet and my sister is trying to discover what made General Zod the way he is, but first I need to go to New Orleans, and I want a team set up to go with me just in case I get into trouble," Clark said. He then unzipped his bag and removed the costume.

"You might want to change the color of the costume if your going to continue with this whole superhero thing," Chloe said turning around briefly.

"I can get my friends to help. My cell phone is in Mr. Luthor's office," She said as she reached in her purse and noticed it gone.

"I'll be right back," Clark said as he opened the door and used his super speed to go up to the building since they had not left _The Daily Planet _yet.

_Krypton-The distant Past:_ Jor-El bowed before Darth Vader as the dark armored one entered the galactic Chambers. He nodded to the new Diplomatic Council and his wife.

"I greet you in the name of Palpatine," Vader said kneeling before them. Jor-El noted Vader's lightsaber hanging from his belt.

"I am Jor-El and this is my wife Lara," Jor-El said. They then heard the chamber doors hiss open and General Zod entered.

"The Council asked me to sit in on this meeting," General Ben-Joi Zod said.

"This is General Zod, our General of Krypton's defense," Jor-El said as Vader stood up and General Zod knelt before them in the usual custom.

"I greet you as well in the name of Emperor Palpatine," Vader said.

"What does he want, Lord Vader," Jor-El asked.

"My master is aware of previous legislation by the Republic and he wants to meet with your Council to discuss renewing our liaison with you," Vader said.

"We will convene at 3:00 PM Earth Time," Jor-El said as he had received telepathic communications from the council.

"Very well," Lord Vader as he bowed before them and headed back to his shuttle.

"It's all right, Trinity," Jor-El said. The girl came out from behind the defensive grid which hid her presence from Lord Vader.

"Well, what do you think?" Jor-El said.

"He was listed as one of the Fallen 20 of the Fallen Jedi according to the Jedi Holocrons that I was able to access when I met Luke Skywalker when the Rebellion landed on Earth as well as Anakin Skywalker who had fallen in love with me," Trinity said.

"I'd like to have a look at this Emperor," Lara said. General Zod looked at her.

"My Lady, no one has seen this Emperor and our security forces can't find him anywhere on the planet, but one of my men swears he heard that Palpatine is arriving by Shuttlecraft later this afternoon," Zod said.

"Make sure one of our Emitters captures our mysterious Emperor so that way we know who we are dealing with," Lara said.

"I've seen him," Trinity said.

"How have you seen him, Miss Knight?" General Zod asked.

"When his emissary Lord Vader came I saw The Emperor when they tried to take over Earth," Trinity said.

"How did they discover that planet?" Lara asked.

"How long has the council known about this planet Earth?" Jor-El finally asked.

"Longer than the world actually knows," Nam-Ka, a female Council member said walking in.

"It's time we revealed the truth, Jor-El to you. The Ruling Council has known of Earth for at least 4 centuries as that planet reckons time. We kept the information on that planet from the general Population because of the fears of another planet with humanoid beings on it. We sent probes and finally we decided to start sending our own peoples to this planet. We discovered that this planet could grant our people powers prophesied by the historical scrolls," Nam-Ka said.

"Do you want to know how Palpatine discovered Earth? He hacked your holographic images," Trinity said.

"How could that be possible?" General Zod asked.

"It can only mean one thing. We have a mole," Jor-El said.

_To Be Continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Smallville: Birth of a New Empire_

_**(This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is © 2001-2009 CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character, but her powers are © 2001-2009 CW Network & DC Comics. Heroes is © 2006-2009 NBC/Universal Studios. Knight Rider elements are © 1982-1986;2008 NBC/Universal Studios. All other characters are mine. Star Wars is © 1977-2005 LucasFilm Ltd & 20th Century Fox)**_

_**Chapter 3: Final Destination**_

_New Orleans, Louisiana: _Claire Bennett, Clark Kent & Chloe Sullivan smiled at the cop who let them into a house believed to be owned by a notorious New Orleans drug lord.

"So what happened here?" Chloe said as she stepped over the taped "Police Do Not Cross" tape that surrounded the living room. The overweight cop just smiled and glanced around.

"Ryan Andrews, a local drug lord lived here. The New Orleans Police Department and _The Foundation For Law And Government_ were investigating this guy and in the backyard, there was a funky design in the grass, as if it was burned in," John Gibson, the cop said as both Clark and Chloe showed them their _Daily Planet _press badges.

"Wasn't he affiliated with Morgan Edge?" Clark asked Chloe. Chloe shrugged her shoulders as she moved to the back yard and Clark and Claire stared at the dead body of Ryan Andrews. His throat was ripped open.

"Do you know who could have done this, Clark?" She asked as she knelt down to look at the body.

"I don't know, Claire. If I know Zod he was probably here," Clark said quietly as he used his X-ray vision to examine the body.

"Guys!" Chloe said. Both Claire and Clark walked outside, who immediately recognized the burned symbol of Zod in the grass.

"It was General Zod," Clark breathed.

"We have to find Nathan!" Claire said. Clark smiled.

"We need to get to Odessa! There may be more signs of Zod," Clark said.

Chloe's Iphone rang and the picture ID of Michael Knight appeared.

"What does he want?" Chloe asked, as she saw the image.

"Answer it," Claire said as she saw the cop, John Gibson come back. Clark grabbed Chloe's digital camera and took a picture of the image burned into the grass.

"_The Foundation _is sending us a limousine, and a private plane to take us to Odessa, like right now!" Chloe said. Claire grabbed her cell phone and called Nathan.

_Krypton City, Krypton:_ Jor-El stared at the thought that his daughter, Trinity Jean Knight, who had just made an assumption that there was a mole in the Kryptonian High Command.

"Are you sure?" Lara asked, frightened at the possibility.

"The holographic emitter that Anakin Skywalker used to communicate with Earth was similar to your own, and I saw images from the Holographic Emitter of Krypton at the time, but I didn't identify it until recently," Trinity said.

"We must find this mole at once!" General Zod said. Jor-El nodded.

"I'll inform the Council and see what they suggest, General," Jor-El said.

"I'll help you," Trinity said. The General simply nodded, and she followed the Goatee bearing black dressed General to the holographic systems that were linked to Brainiac.

"Lord Vader is waiting for you," Lara said. He nodded.

"Inform him that we will be on our way," Jor-El said, as he went to the closet, and changed into a black one piece garment similar to the one Clark had in the future minus the cape.

"I'll be a few minutes, my love," Jor-El said. Lara nodded and a few minutes later, he came back and he grabbed his wife's hand and they walked toward the Galactic Chambers.

"I realize that you met with him earlier, but why the second meeting?" Lara said.

"The man who's name Lord Vader greeted us in, Palpatine, requested a meeting a while ago when you stepped away with Darth Vader," Jor-El said.

"Then let us hurry, my husband," Lara said.

_To be Continued..._


	4. Chapter 4

Smallville:Birth Of a New Empire

(_This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is © 2001-2009 CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are © 2001-2009 CW Network & DC Comics. Heroes is © 2006-2009 NBC/Universal Studios. Knight Rider elements are © 1982-1986;2008 NBC/Universal Studios. Star Wars is © 1977-2005 Lucasfilm Ltd. All other characters are mine)_

_Chapter 4: decision_

**Odessa, Texas:** Clark stared at the deaths that were at Union Wells High School, the high School Claire Bennett went to prior to her moving to California. Teachers, students all murdered by either strangulation, burn marks all over their bodies or simply frozen to death and some thrown around as if they were rag dolls.

"What happened here?" Chloe asked as she took pictures. Claire stared around in shock as Clark was carrying with him in a duffel bag which had his costume.

"Zod happened here, Claire." Clark said. They then heard a voice that Clark knew the last time he visited Odessa. The voice of Claire's adopted father, Noah Bennett, a former agent of the Government agency known simply as _The Company_.

"He's right, Claire. We found his calling card burned across some of the buildings," Noah said. Clark remembered the day that _The Company_ sent in the Haitian to try to block his powers but to no avail. Clark had stopped the Haitian all those years ago, prior to his starting high school at _Smallville High School_.

"I can't believe this is happening! What is Zod looking for?" Claire asked as they walked outside. They then saw the enigma known as Sylar.

"You, and your alien friend here, Claire," Sylar said walking up behind him. Clark stood in front of Claire, Chloe and Noah.

"Oh I have known about you for years Clark. I sensed your power shortly after I gained mine. Your DNA was full of power and I knew I had to have your gifts. Noah, So nice to see you again," Sylar said smiling wickedly.

"Oh _The Company _knew about Clark's abilities since we had linked his sister to Wilton Knight all those years ago. You don't think Lex's ex-wife kept your blood sample a secret didn't you? No, she sent it to us for sampling. She did, and we had matched you to your sister. We weren't looking for you to rein you in, Clark. No, we knew Zod was coming, and we were going to unleash you on Zod. But your using your native name to the world is stupid," Noah said.

"You knew? You knew he was an alien despite the fact that Clark and I dated, I nearly wanted to have sex with him, and you now reveal to me that he is an alien and that you knew about it all this time!" Claire yelled at her father.

"See Claire, your father isn't as noble as you think he is," Sylar mocked. Clark slapped Sylar and the man flew back. He then reached into his Duffel bag and used his super speed to change into the black Costume that had the symbol of the House of El on it.

"You look handsome, Clark," Chloe said. "We need to give you a secret identity, Clark because if your going to continue to use your gifts, you need something else other than 'Clark Kent international man of mystery' and 'Kal-El' as your super-hero Code-Name," Noah said.

"You might also change your costume as well," Claire said. Clark just stared at her.

"What? What's wrong with my costume?" He asked. Claire smiled as she embraced her former love. She then kissed him.

"You need something a little more colorful," Chloe said as the two finished kissing.

"Yeah, something a little more patriotic than black and your black and white insignia," Claire said.

"design for me a new Costume," Clark said after a few minutes. Noah, Chloe & Claire smiled.

"We'll come up with something," Noah said.

_Krypton City, Planet Krypton, The distant past: _Trinity began staring at the circuits of the Holographic emitters that ran from Brainiac's mainframe to where the circuitry went outside to every emitter in the city.

"Does this thing broadcast all over the planet?" Trinity said to General Zod who was combing through the holographic files.

"Yes, it does. We designed the AI to control the planet's weather systems, entertainment centers, and sends warnings to our allies if we have trouble," General Zod said.

"Is that how the Republic discovered the issues with the Visitors a year ago, and then the _Mirror Universe_?" Trinity said non-nonchalantly.

"How do you know about the battle with the Visitors and the alternate universe?" General Zod asked.

"On Earth we had issues with both the Visitors and the _Mirror Universe_ and it's was not fun either. Tell me, why didn't the Republic send Jedi Knights during the _Mirror Wars?"_ Trinity said.

"Jor-El asked the Republic not to claiming that we could win the _Mirror Wars_ by ourselves and Brainiac assured us that a victory was inevitable," Zod said.

"Wonder why?" Trinity said. She then stared at the General.

"Don't know, but tell me how are you related to Jor-El again?" General Zod asked.

"I'm his illegitimate daughter due to an Earth woman taking advantage of him sexually," She said.

"Access the data files as to learn who let Palpatine have access," General Zod suggested. She began to program the Brain Interactive Construct to display the results as if it were a computer from Earth. She also programmed it not to reveal it to the whole planet.

"_98 probability that it was General Ben-Joi Zod,"_ Spoke the _Brain Interactive Construct _quietly.

"General Zod," Trinity said quietly.

"I see you discovered my deception quietly Trinity Jean Knight. You see, He offered me power beyond my wildest dreams, to overthrow Jor-El and his damned ruling council," General Zod said as he walked to her and backed her into a nearby wall.

"Why would you do that? And who offered you this power?" Trinity asked.

"Why Palpatine of course. I contacted him a year during _The Mirror Wars _because during that war, Zor-El attempted an assassination plot on his brother and failed. He was stripped of his authority on the ruling council and his scientific rank. Palaptine shared with me how he grabbed power and became The Supreme Chancellor of the Republic for 12 years before this Republic became an Empire. I want to do the same," Zod said as he began to slide his hands up her Kryptonian robes across her long legs.

"What are you going to do with me?" Trinity said fearful of this crazed lunatic that had her cornered.

"Simple. Do something to you so you wont say anything to Jor-El or the Ruling Council," General Zod said as he slid her robe up to reveal her naked body and he inserted himself inside her. She screamed at the violation of her body...

To be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Smallville: Birth Of a New Empire

_(This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is ©2001-2009 CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2009 CW Network & DC Comics. Star Wars is ©1977-2005 LucasFilm Ltd. Reference to Terminator: Sarah Connor Chronicles is ©2008-2009 Fox Broadcasting. All other characters are mine)_

_Chapter 5: Skynet_

_Krypton City, Krypton: _Trinity sat down on the bed as she had explained to Jor-El that Zod had raped her after she had discovered that it was Zod that had given Emperor Palpatine access to the Holographic Emitters. The Young woman had been wiping away tears as she had been when Zod raped her. Jor-El had examined her, but found no visible marks of her body being violated.

"Are You sure it was him?" Jor-El said as he stared at his daughter and niece Kara Zor-El. Kara nodded as she had witnessed Zod shoving the hybrid into a corner and raping the young woman despite her pleads for him to stop.

"Yes, Father, that is what happened," Trinity said, wiping away tears.

"Uncle Jor-El, you have to believe her! I was there!" Kara insisted. Jor-El then heard the door open as his Wife, Lara entered.

"I Heard through the Council about the alleged rape of Trinity, but _Brainiac_ declares that there was no rape," Lara said.

"I know, for I reviewed the time index that _Brainiac _recorded and it was blank. I have my suspicious that someone deleted the memory file, but I can't prove it," Jor-El said, pacing back and forth. Nam-Ek came in and bowing down.

"Jor-El, Lord Vader requests to see you privately," he said. Trinity, Jor-El, Lara and Kara saw the 6'0" black armored Dark Lord of the Sith standing behind Jor-El's aide.

"Ok," Jor-El said. Nam-Ek left and Lord Vader nodded to each individual.

"I was the one who deleted the memory file of the hybrid being raped, because I do not trust General Zod to fulfill the assignment that was given to him," Vader said after a minute. Jor-El stood in awe of the man.

What was the mission given to him, Skywalker?" Trinity finally said. Lara and Jor-El stared at the man.

"Hybrid, that name no longer has any meaning to me. I am Darth Vader, and Palpatine is my master," Vader said.

"You are Anakin Skywalker?" Kara said. She remembered meeting the Jedi prior to _Mirror Wars_ a year ago.

"He was, and he was seduced by his own powers, unlike me. What was it that Sidious wanted Zod to do?" Trinity asked.

"He was to overthrow the ruling council and take the planet by force and rule it for the Sith," Vader said.

"Then we have work to do," Jor-El said.

_Smallville, Kansas-Earth,2008-_Former Senator Jack Jennings stared at the blueprints for the new missile defense system that Lionel had handed him.

"What do you want me to do, Mr. Luthor? I'm not involved in Politics anymore," Jack said.

"Your close to Senator Kent than I am, Jack. Your close to the Kent family. Surely you have some influence that I would," Lionel said.

"What will this thing do?" Jack asked. Lionel smiled.

"It's a missile defense system originally designed by Miles Dyson back in 1994, at Cyberdyne Systems Corporation and I stole the central elements that was used to create a Central Processing Unit which was the cornerstone of what was initially called _Prometheus_ that the _Knight Industries Two Thousand _was a part of. _Prometheus _is an AI program that would become a part of the Skynet funding bill. Before he died, I had Dr. Michael Swift, who was an assistant to Miles Dyson, designed something you need to see," Lionel said. The two men walked down to the lab and lying on a table was something covered but looked human. Lionel pulled the sheet off, and it was a metal human endoskeleton, and it was powered down.

"The blueprints have it being called a T-500 and it is an infiltration unit that was designed to replace human soldiers in the war on terrorism being fought in both Afghanistan and Iraq, where American soldiers wouldn't have to lose their lives. You have to talk to Martha," Lionel said. Jack just stared at the endoskeleton and then nodded.

"I'll talk with her," He said. Lionel recovered the endoskeleton with the sheet, unaware that a Japanese man who had traveled through the space-time continuum and had just arrived to see Lionel and Jack looking at the Terminator endo...

_To Be Continued..._


	6. Chapter 6

Smallville: Birth Of A New Empire

_(This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is © 2001-2009 CW Network & DC Comics. Heroes is © 2006-2009 NBC/Universal Studios. Star Wars is ©1977-2005 Lucasfilm Ltd. All Terminator references are © 2007-2009 Fox Broadcasting. All other characters are mine. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2009 CW Network & DC Comics)_

_Chapter 6: Confrontation_

_**Krypton City, Krypton**_: Trinity Jean Knight stood before the Ruling Council detailing what had happened to her by General Zod when he had raped her. Most of the male dominated ruling council just stared at her and her representative Jor-El.

"Are You sure?" One asked. She nodded. She then glanced and saw Lord Vader and the Emperor standing to the side of the Council.

"Yes, My Lord I am," She said. She then mumbled a prayer to _The Lord_, Her God, as she knew what General Zod was capable of.

"General Zod aided us during the _Mirror Wars _and the invasion of _The Visitors_ a year and a half ago. He has not failed us," Raya said.

"I have met General Zod before, on Earth. He had tried to take over Earth but thanks to the _Last Son of Krypton_ he was repelled," Trinity finally said.

"Are you the prophesied Hybrid to aid the Chosen One of Krypton?" Lu-Wen asked, the only female on the Council.

She nodded. "Yes, Ma'am, I am. I am aware of Brainiac's ability to take brain images of anyone and convert them to a holographic image. I ask for that now," She said, not completely trusting Brainiac but she had no choice.

"Done," said the Brain Interactive Construct. Swirling images of Trinity's life played before them. Images from her subconscious of her birth by Jor-El and Elizabeth Knight. Her fleeing the Knight home, afraid of not being loved by Wilton Knight. Her stealing the _Knight Automated Roving Robot _and her moving to Cary Illinois shortly after revealing herself to Wilton and his acceptance of her. Her powers beginning to make themselves known to her. She then moved to Smallville sometime during the Meteor Shower that brought Kal-El to Earth. Her taking a position with both the FBI and at Smallville High School and meeting Clark Kent, _The Last Son Of Krypton_ and the two begun a friendship before she revealed herself as his sister. She shortly after had met her future husband Michael Knight after Kal-El gone crazy by Red Kryptonite as well as Jonathan Kent who had been granted powers by Jor-El to bring Kal-El home. Michael Knight being granted powers again by Jor-El and Michael and Trinity joining forces to bring Jonathan and Clark back to sanity. A Year after that, General Zod arrived on Earth with the _Visitor_s as they attempted to take over the planet Earth. Trinity, Clark, then had been examined by famed Geneticist Dr. Mohinder Suresh to help them discover the extent of their powers and abilities. Shortly after Mohinder had asked Clark to aid him in his search for the being known as Sylar, a being of immense power that when confronted had left Kal-El nearly dead if Trinity had not come along with a loose coalition of super powered beings brought together by the mysterious vigilante known simply as _The Batman_. With his team came Claire Bennett, the being known as _the Healer_, a 17-year-old girl with the power of spontaneous regeneration, The man known simply as Cyborg, and Matt Parkman, a police officer with the ability to hear people's thoughts. Trinity and Bruce Wayne, _Batman_, had formed the team and funded it with both funds from _Knight Industries Technology _and _Wayne Enterprises_ to take down Lionel Luthor when he was allegedly discovered to have killed his parents by _Smallville Torch _editor-in-chief Chloe Sullivan who went on to work with _The Daily Planet_. Trinity then shortly thereafter had married her adopted father's lone Operative, Michael Knight. Shortly thereafter Zod reappeared and Clark had disappeared to 1983 Smallville. Trinity had gone back to that era to aid her brother in stopping General Zod. They had stopped General Zod only to discover his younger self had been trying to wipe out Jor-El.

"This is ludicrous! This Kal-El hasn't been born yet, and we have no records of a Kal-El ever being born on Krypton!" Don-El, Jor-El's father said. Lara stood forward.

"My Lord, we do now! I am pregnant with child! After carefully talking with my husband and niece, we have officially decided to name the child Kal-El," Lara said. A hush fell over the Council.

"Does your husband concur with this assessment?" Don-El asked. Jor-El nodded.

"Then find General Zod and execute Code 671 at once!" Nam-ur, president of the Council said. Jor-El knelt before the Council and the three left, two of them with a look of horror on their faces.

"What is Code 671?" Trinity asked as they were walking back to the private Quarters of the House of El.

"You must find General Zod and transport him to _The Phantom Zone_. If not, then you must kill the body before his Spirit can inhabit another Kryptonian and continue his mad lust for power. He will destroy this planet," Jor-El said.

"I can't kill another being! I'm a Christian!" She protested. Jor-El nodded. "I have read the document you call _The Old Testament_ and I recall the Jewish God asking his people to get rid of the people of the land before the people of the lands idolatrous faith infected the Jews. Shouldn't you, a member of the House of El be willing to do the same to sanctify both the Family Line of both the House of El and the House of Knight?" Jor-El pointed out with a question. She stopped for a minute and remembered her training at _South Houston Bible Institute_ when a Tornado tore through Smallville in 2005.

"If your faith were at stake, wouldn't you defend it, even to the point of sacrificing someone for it so that hope could survive?" Jor-El asked. She nodded. She then removed the Lightsaber that was hanging on a belt clip but was unseen.

"I was given this weapon by Luke Skywalker some time ago, and he claimed it was the Jedi weapon of Anakin Skywalker, his father. I have now seen Anakin face to face, and if he is willing to aid us in ensuring that Krypton survives, then I will do it," Trinity said, a determined look on her beautiful face.

_To Be Continued..._


	7. Chapter 7

Smallville:Birth of a New Empire

_(This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is ©2001-2009 CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are (C)2001-2009 CW Network & DC Comics. Star Wars is ©1977-2005 Lucasfilm Ltd. Heroes is ©2006-2009 NBC/Universal Studios. Any and all Knight Rider elements are ©1982-1986;2008-2009 NBC/Universal Studios. All other characters are mine)_

_Chapter 7: Superman_

Clark stared at the picture of the black blur on the front page of _The Daily Planet_. The picture of the black blur was of him, in his black Costume and cape that he had taken from Krypton when he and Trinity had gone back in time when they had gone to Krypton's past to discover the 5th Stone of power little over 2 years ago. He had secretly begun using that costume to begin doing good, much like Bruce Wayne was doing as _The Batman_ and his team of _Justice League_. He had joined _The Daily Planet_ in hopes of Following up on General Zod who was here on Earth, while Trinity was confronting his younger self on Krypton prior to that planet's destruction. He had begun using his Kryptonian name as his alter ego, but after a lengthy conversation with both _The Knight Automated Roving Robot _& _The Knight Industries Three Thousand_ he needed a code-name other than Man of steel.

"Nice job on that mobster piece from New Orleans, Kent," Devon Melear said as she passed him by and gave him a wink. Clark nodded and smiled with a smile of satisfaction. Devon was the new intern from Smallville High School whom Clark had met Junior year as his lab partner during one of Mr. Wasserman's experiments.

"Why thank you, Devon if I do say so myself," Clark said. Chloe came in. She smiled at him as she was being followed by her husband, Wayne Enterprises CEO and part owner of _The Daily Planet, _Bruce Wayne.

"Don't take all the credit, Clark. You couldn't have done that on your own without my help," Chloe said.

"Hey, it was a team effort, but Clark next time don't get my wife too involved in the story," Bruce said. Clark nodded a knowing look.

"Can anybody get me a shot of this guy who calls himself the Man of Steel?" Stacey Albright, the new Editor-In-Chief asked.

"Maybe this guy doesn't want to be found," Clark suggested.

"We'll find this guy and get an exclusive with him," Stacey said as the three, Bruce, Chloe and Clark walked toward the copier room to check for a feed on Lex Luthor who had mysteriously left after requesting Clark to work with _The Justice League_ to find Zod.

"Put Clark and Lois on it but don't go crazy with it," Bruce cautioned knowing full well who "The man of steel" was.

"Yes sir, Mr. Wayne, but what about this Zod guy who claims to have infiltrated the pentagon?" Stacey said.

"Kent, and Albright and Melear in my office, now please," Bruce said as the walked to the Publisher's office, Bruce's Office.

"What is said in this Office, stays here," Bruce said to Devon and Stacey. They nodded. Clark then went over to the closet and removed a black duffel bag. He removed the new costume he had designed which was similar to the black costume with cape. The new costume was blue with a gold belt, red boots, a red cape and the family crest of the House of El on it, an octagonal shape with a stylized S within that octagon.

"I am the Man of Steel. My Earth name is Clark Kent, but my Kryptonian name is Kal-El. I was born on Krypton but raised in Smallville, Kansas by Jonathan and Martha Kent. My birth parents are Jor-El and Lara of the House of El. Jor-El knew of Earth because he had been here before, twice as a matter of fact. I was sent here with a mission and a purpose. That mission is to prevent what happened to Krypton from happening here on Earth, the birth place of the Messiah. I recently joined with a team of adventurers comprised of the vigilante known as _Batman_, the young woman known as Claire Bennett who can heal herself, a man who is half machine, half man. His Code-Name is Cyborg, Chloe Sullivan and my sister Trinity Jean Knight, who was born into two different families, the House of El and Wilton Knight's family. She is in the past of my home planet of Krypton, trying to discover how General Zod destroyed my world, so _The Justice League_ will have a way to stop him from overtaking Earth and destroying it, like he did my home years ago," Clark finally said.

"Clark, you mean, your not from around here?" Devon asked. Clark shook his head no.

"You remember that Chem experiment that we were supposed to be able to heat up certain elements to a certain temperature?" Clark said. Devon nodded her pretty head yes.

"I did that with my heat vision. It's an ability that I have where I can shoot something like lasers from my eyes. I have other abilities as well," Clark said. Devon's eyes lit up with both excitement and fear.

"So what, Your some kind of God?" Stacey spoke up, fascinated by what she was hearing. Clark shook his head no.

"I am what you would consider an extra-terrestrial from another planet who happens to look human but gifted with superhuman powers from Earth's yellow sun, my people called Sol. We had known of Earth for years, but we had discovered your yellow sun gave us powers we only dreamed of having on Krypton," Clark said.

"So what is your problem, Clark?" Devon asked.

"I created a double identity so I can use my powers for good, to stop men like Zod and the being like Sylar from destroying or conquering Earth for their own twisted ends. Lex knows my secret, but he wants me to stop his father Lionel Luthor who murdered his parents, but My powers and mission are more that that. Much more than that. For my double identity to be effective, I need a code-name, much better than just 'Man of Steel'," Clark said.

"Put on your costume," Stacey requested. Clark nodded and began to spin around at super speed. Clark then stood in his new costume.

"Clark, you look super," Devon commented. Stacey then snapped her fingers.

"Superman!" She said excitedly for a young 22-year-old Editor-In-Chief. Clark nodded.

"So be it, but my secret must never leave this office. Never! Because if it does, Zod will hunt down those I love," Clark said as he looked out the window then closed the blinds.

"What about Lana?" Devon asked.

"Unfortunately, according to _The Batman_, Lana had been granted powers similar to Clark's and joined General Zod's army of three," Bruce said.

"So now what do we do?" Devon asked. They then heard Claire come forward.

"We organize and we find the bastards and stop them before they do something stupid like take over the world. We stop Zod and others like him," Claire said.

"How do we lure this Zod to us?" Stacey asked.

"Simple. Advertise Superman," Bruce said. Chloe walked in.

"Honey, we found Sylar. He's in California," She said then stared in awe at Clark.

"Clark?" She said.

"Yep. In the flesh, or in this case a new Costume," Clark said.

"For your Clark Kent mode, what are you going to use to distinguish between the two?" Bruce asked.

"Got an idea," Devon suggested.

"And that is?" Claire said. Chloe then snapped her fingers.

"Clark you remember when you went into the future? You said you wore a pair of glasses to conceal your identity as Kal-El from the future descendant of Lex Luthor, right? Well do the same here," Chloe suggested. Clark nodded.

"You better get out of here, and go find Sylar," Claire said.

"What about you?" Clark asked. She smiled.

"I am working with _The Foundation for Law And Government's _lone Operative, Michael Knight. He's requested I fly to California as quickly as possible. He arranged for a _Knight Industries Technology _plane to come get me as soon as possible. We'll rendezvous at _Knight Industries,_" Claire said. Clark nodded then kissed her passionately and Devon quickly opened a window and the newly Christened Superman jumped out the window and flew...

_To Be Continued..._


	8. Chapter 8

_**Smallville: Birth of a New Empire**_

_(This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is ©2001-2009 CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2009 CW Network & DC Comics. Star Wars is ©1977-2005 Lucasfilm Ltd. Heroes is ©2006-2009 NBC/Universal Studios. Any & All Knight Rider elements are ©1982-1986;2008 NBC/Universal Studios. Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles is ©2008-2009 Fox Broadcasting. All Other characters are mine)_

_Chapter 8: Fever Knightmares_

_Krypton City, Krypton:_ Trinity stared at General Ben-Joi Zod as he addressed the ruling Council in regards to the allegations to him raping Trinity. She shook her head as she stepped outside and held the microdisk that had the time mark that _Brainiac_ had recorded and was recovered by the Lord of the Sith, Darth Vader.

"General Zod, we have requested the woman that is accusing you to give a testimony of her side of events," Jor-El, the Elected President said, and he stepped away from the holographic emitter.

"Very well, Jor-El," Zod said. Jor-El looked at Trinity who looked exhausted.

"Give me the microdisk and make a holographic recording along with it, and then get some sleep, Trinity. You look tired," Jor-El said looking into her tired eyes.

"Father, I really need to do this," She pleaded. Kara stared at her.

"Do as he suggests, Please. You need sleep," Kara insisted. Trinity nodded and she headed to one of the holographic recording rooms. She very quickly gave her deposition and inserted the Microdisk into the holographic emitter.

"Go to Lara's sleeping chambers. One of our Servants will take care of you," Jor-El said, putting his hands on her shoulders. She smiled faintly and used her super speed and ran back to the private apartment residence of Jor-El and his wife. She placed her hand on the palm reader and the door opened.

"Miss Trinity, are you all right?" Raya, Jor-El's assistant asked. Trinity stared at the pretty young woman.

"No, I am not Raya. Zod is slowly taking control of the Ruling Council, thanks to the Emperor's influence. Right now, I need sleep, because I have not slept," Trinity finally said after a minute. She switched to a nightgown and laid down on the bed. She closed her eyes.

_She felt him inside her as he began to make love to her. She felt waves of pleasure as he teased her breasts, his cold hands on her nipples. She then opened her then closed eyes and saw the human but the eyes were glowing red. _

"_Who are you?" She asked the man. The man didn't speak but merely grunted. Trinity pulled at his hair as she felt the orgasmic passion growing inside her. She saw his skin peel back and a metal endoskeleton sat there on top of her. _

"_I am Cyberdyne Systems Model 101 series 750. I am called Kilroy. A model similar to myself, except it is a female is on her way to this point of time. Her code name is Cameron. You must make contact with the woman named Sarah Connor & her son John or else the Computer program known as Skynet will destroy your world. You must warn Kal-El & Jor-El or else this planet will be destroyed just like his home planet," Kilroy said. Trinity merely stared at the cybernetic organism. _

"_General Zod destroyed Krypton," She protested. The Terminator shook his head no._

"_Zod programmed Brainiac to send a missle to Krypton's only sun, which caused it to become red. Although on Krypton, you have powers, Your powers will fade over time in a solar system with a red sun," The Terminator said. "NO!!"She said._

"Trinity!" Raya said shaking the woman awake. Trinity woke up sweating as the scream she had started in her dream had carried over to the living world and she had screamed which alarmed Raya.

"What happened," Trinity asked.

"You've been asleep for 3 days, and General Zod has taken control of the Ruling Council and they have with the support of Lord Vader and Lord Sidious enacted a curfew for all Kryptonians. Jor-El has banded with the Ruling Council to form a rebellion against Zod but it won't be easy," Raya said. Trinity smiled.

"So he's declared war on the Ruling Council for not including him on the Council, eh? Reminds me of someone I knew or currently know I should say," Trinity said. Raya smiled. They then heard the automatic voice system which was based on Brainiac.

"_Welcome, Darth Vader/Anakin Skywalker,"_ Spoke the voice system. Trinity sighed and Raya smiled at her.

"Enter," She said. The door slid open and the armored man who was once Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker entered the apartment. All in the apartment bowed respectfully before the Dark Lord of The Sith. He simply nodded.

"Why are you here, Lord Vader?" Raya asked.

"My Master does not know I am here. I am here to request Jor-El to lead a rebellion against General Zod and his forces. My Master realized he made a mistake in discussing with Zod how to control this planet. We will ally our troopers and forces with the rebellion led by Jor-El. One other person he could use is his brother Zor-El," Lord Vader said.

"But why? Zor-El is being or was being investigated by the Ruling Council for an attempted assassination plot against Jor-El," Raya protested.

"I am aware of that, just as I am aware through the Force that it was General Zod who persuaded your Father's brother to attempt the assassination on Jor-El. Your Biological father is a powerful man, but He cannot stop Zod without help," Vader said. Raya stared at him.

"Lord Vader, I will talk with my master when he returns. But why are you doing this? Why are you aiding us?" She asked.

"Because, It was told me by the Hybrid that a war would be ensued that would engulf the Universe. A battle that would result in the 1st Galactic Empire being destroyed by a Jedi," Vader said.

"I haven't spoken to you about a rebellion, Lord Vader," Trinity said. Her hand brushed against the Lightsaber that once belonged to Anakin Skywalker, given to her by Luke Skywalker sometime in the future when forces from the New Republic would visit Earth to seek refuge.

"It was again revealed through the Force that I would meet you later on your home World of Earth, known to my Master as Terra. We have not explored The Sol system but with your galactic maps my master downloaded from _Brainiac_, we will discover your world," Vader said.

"Computer, where is Jor-El?" Trinity spoke to the World Computer, Brainiac.

"_Jor-El is currently on his way with several members of the overthrown Ruling Council,"_ Brainiac answered.

"I Must go! My Master will become suspicious if I do not return. Trinity, Raya," Lord Vader said, nodding to each one as he said both women's names. He then left. The two woman stared at each other. Trinity then stared wide eyed at Raya.

"This is where the Rebellion to Restore the Old Republic begins!" She said after a minute.

"What are you talking about, Trinity? There is no Rebellion!" She protested.

"Ahh, but there will be," The Voice of Jor-El said. They turned to see the famed scientist and leader with several members of the Ruling Council behind him.

"How can that be?" Raya asked. He then pointed to his daughter.

"Do you remember the deposition you gave at Zod's trial? Well, it seems Brainiac scanned your brain, and we discovered your meeting with the children of Lord Vader. We must lead a rebellion or other worlds will fall like Krypton did," Jor-El said.

"If you feel that way, Father than contact Zor-El to aid us. He knows stragedy and war tactics, and he can help us enter the Ruling Council Chambers undetected," Trinity said after a minute.

"Jor-El, you can send a transmission which would be untraceable to Kandor City via the cybernetic arm Trinity Jean Knight has, and General Zod would not detect it," One Council member said. Lara came in.

"Lara, my Love, what is wrong?" Jor-El said as they saw her wincing in pain.

"It's time, Jor-El. The Prophesied _Chosen One_, Kal-El is coming," She said.

"Oh My God!" Was all Jor-El could say...

_To be Continued..._


	9. Chapter 9

Smallville: Dawn of a New Empire

_(This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is ©2001-2009 CW Network and DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2009 CW Network and DC Comics. Heroes is ©2007-2009 NBC/Universal Studios. Star Wars is ©1997-1983;1999-2005 Lucasfilm Ltd. All other characters are mine)_

_Chapter 9: Birth_

Trinity rewired the circuitry of her cybernetic arm as it sent a sonic signal to Kandor City, to her uncle Zor-El. She stared at her father, Jor-El as he scanned the computer that was making sure that the cybernetic arm would not become infected with a feedback signal that could very well harm Trinity.

"Are you sure this will work?" Trinity asked.

"Yeah, It'll work, and if Brainiac's calculations are correct, Zor-El will receive the signal and will respond via holographic communications," Jor-El said. Trinity smiled. In the next room, Kryptonian doctors were examining Lara. Trinity stared at Raya who stood nearby.

"How is Lara?" Trinity asked attempting to break the momentary silence that ensued between the two women.

"She'll be okay," Raya said quietly.

"Lord Jor-El, we have an incoming transmission from your brother, Zor-El," an aide said. Trinity then stared at the holographic emitter. She then switched the holographic emitter to a private setting so Lord Vader, nor General Zod could detect the incoming transmission.

"_Jor-El, what a pleasant surprise, considering you stripped me of my authority on the Ruling Council and my scientific rank for an attempt on your life," _Zor-El said.

"These are uncertain times, my brother. May I introduce the woman responsible for this communication. Her name is Trinity Jean Knight, and she is my daughter. She is aware that General Zod is attempting a takeover of the planet. He has already begun the process of reprogramming Brainiac, the World Computer, " Jor-El said.

"_So what do you want me to do, Brother? Kill Lord Zod? You know I would be sent to the Zone for murder and You can't stand for that," _Zor-El said.

"The few leaders of the Ruling Council that I managed to bring to a meeting a couple of days, and they assured me that your past crimes would be absolved if you aid us in killing General Zod. Lord Vader and his Emperor are leaving in several days time, and we must accomplish what we must as soon as possible," Jor-El said. Trinity smiled as she remembered Clark had told her to try to get something done as soon as possible.

"I shall take the earliest shuttle to Krypton City as soon as possible, my brother," Zor-El said, nodding and the transmission terminated.

"My Love, Can we trust him?" Lara said walking in, her stomach bulging and almost pulsing with life.

"Not really, but what choice do we have?" Jor-El said.

"What's the status of my wife's impending birth? When will Kal-El be born?" Jor-El asked the doctors.

"Master Jor-El, your son will be born later this evening. Lara will be brought to the Medical Wing of Krypton City for observation and for a possible Cesarean section," One of the doctors said.

"Jor-El, Lord Vader is in the waiting area," One of his aides said quietly.

"Trinity, meeting with the Sith Lord, While I prepare to talk with General Zod," Jor-El commanded.

"Yes, Father," She said quietly. She walked to the waiting area and heard the labored breathing of the armored man. She used her X-ray vision to look under the helmet and saw the terrible scars and burns of the man who was once Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight and _The Chosen One_ of the Jedi Order.

"_Trinity Jean Knight, Hybrid of the Planet Earth and Krypton, I greet you in the name of Emperor Palpatine," _Lord Vader said.

"I greet you on behalf of the peoples of Earth and Krypton, Lord Vader. What do you want?" She asked, her arms folded in a defensive manner but her hand brushed against the lightsaber given to her by Anakin Skywalker's son, Luke a few years later in the future.

" _Tell your father, Jor-El that My master and I are leaving Krypton. We made a mistake in trying to have Zod rule Krypton for Lord Sidious_," Vader said.

"Skywalker, I need your help in stopping the General," Trinity said. Vader smiled underneath his mask. He reached out with the Force to touch this young woman with the power of the Dark Side, but his powers were rebuffed.

"_I will warn my master that I will take a later shuttle to Coruscant,_" Lord Vader said after a moment. She then removed her lightsaber and he removed his.

"You are aware that he will try to stop us as he did when he raped me," Trinity said. Vader nodded.

"_I am aware, Trinity Jean Knight, but to be able to stop him, you must tap into your anger which will increase your powers a thousand fold," _Vader said.

"I know that, Skywalker but if I do, my own powers will consume me, just as yours did you on Mustafar," Trinity said.

"_You have no choice, Trinity. Your going to have to give into your Dark Side,_" Vader said.

"Trinity, we have to go, Now!" Jor-El said.

"Why, Father?" She asked.

"Your brother is about to be born!" Jor-El said nervously.

"Father, I have a destiny, and that destiny is to stop General Zod! You have a destiny as well, Father. Your destiny is to save your son! Here are the coordinates to Smallville, Kansas," Trinity said punching in a kryptonian sequence into Jor-El's private server, which was not plugged into Brainiac.

"Very well, daughter of Krypton and Earth! Go and May _The Lord_ be with you," Jor-El said.

_To be continued..._


	10. Chapter 10

Smallville: Dawn Of A New Empire

_(This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is ©2001-2009 The CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2009 The CW Network & DC Comics. Heroes is ©2006-2009 NBC/Universal Studios. Star Wars is ©1977-1983;1999-2005 LucasFilm Ltd. All other characters are mine.)_

_Chapter 10 Birth and confrontation_

Darth Vader and Trinity Jean Knight quickly found themselves down the _Grand Corridor _which lead to the Computer center where _Brainiac_ was housed. Both Sith Lord and the one prophesied as _The Hybrid _removed their lightsabers as they were prepared for battle. They saw General Zod hunched over a holographic keyboard as if he were working on a computer from Earth.

"_In The Name of Emperor Palpatine, You are hereby ordered to stop what you are doing, traitor," _Vader said, his crimson blade held high. Trinity removed hers as well and activated it's blue blade.

"And in the name of the House of El, and on behalf of the people of Krypton I order you to step away from _Brainiac_," Trinity said.

"You can't stop me, Lord Vader. I said I would rule this planet. And if I can't, then no one will have it," General Zod said.

"What have you done, Ben-Joi?" Trinity said as she noticed on the holographic computer screen an image of a missile launch.

"I am prepared to launch a missile into Krypton's yellow-red sun and cause this world's destruction," He said.

"_You would kill your own people? Not even the Emperor would do that! He would only do that to his enemies," _Lord Vader said.

"The House of El is my enemy so therefore to rid myself of them, is to destroy their very existence, Lord Vader. I downloaded your Death Star plans to _Brainiac_ and will destroy those who seek to stop me! That includes you and your vaunted Dark Side Powers," Zod said.

"You won't get very far, General!" Trinity said. She removed from under her blouse, the _Phantom Zone Projector_ which bore the family crest of the House of El and had a blue color to it. With a thought, she activated it, but not before Zod slammed his fist down on the "_Enter"_ button. The two warriors then heard the sound of a nearby rocket blasting off as General Zod's body faded out as if he hadn't existed at all.

"Lord Vader, get out of here! I must warn my father!" Trinity said. He nodded to her and walked quickly to the hanger bay where an Imperial Shuttle waited for him. Trinity used her super speed and ran back to the Medical Wing to see Jor-El and Lara holding their infant son, Kal-El.

"Oh, Trinity isn't he beautiful," Lara said. Trinity nodded sadly.

"Has your brother Zor-El arrived yet, Father?" She asked.

"I am here, Trinity. I am Your Uncle, if what my brother has told me is true," Zor-El said.

"I bring sad news, Father. General Zod has launched a rocket to the sun. You must send Kal-El to Earth at once! If he stays here, He will be lost forever and the Prophecy concerning Kal-El will not come to pass," Trinity said.

"What is she talking about, Jor-El?" Zor-El asked Jor-El.

"It was prophesied that My son would be _The Last Son of Krypton_ and will save Earth from it's most dangerous enemy yet," Jor-El finally said after a minute of silence.

"Is what she says is true?" Lara asked. Jor-El nodded. "I've Been to Earth twice, Lara and the powers that a true Kryptonian would receive are incredible. Kal-El will adopt well to Earth's atmosphere and culture. If my calculations are correct, then we have two years to build a rocket to save Kal-El," Jor-El said.

"Why? What Happens in two years?" Both Lara and Zor-El asked together.

"Trinity, Tell them," Jor-El commanded. She sighed.

"In two standard Earth Years, Krypton will be destroyed due to that rocket will have shifted Krypton out of it's orbit causing the planet's destruction," Trinity said.

"Then you must get started at once!" Lara said as she stared at her son with tears of both sadness and joy.

"And this shall be a sign to you, a Virgin shall be with child and His name shall be called Immanuel," Trinity said, quoting from Isaiah 7:14.

"What?" Zor-El said, thinking she was crazy.

"The Kent farm is where Kal-El must go! You fair warned them in the past when Elizabeth Knight got herself pregnant by you and you continued on your way to Kansas. Warn them again, Father. That boy is our only Hope!" Trinity said. Jor-El nodded and stared at his brother.

"Shall we forget what happened in the past and begin the work on the rocket, brother dear?" Jor-El asked his brother. Zor-El nodded.

"I shall build a ship as well and send my oldest daughter Kara to help the Kents raise Kal-El," Zor-El said.

"Then let's begin!" Jor-El said.

_To be Continued..._


	11. Chapter 11

Smallville: Dawn of a New Empire

_(This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is ©2001-2009 CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is My Character but her powers are ©2001-2009 CW Network & DC Comics. Heroes is ©2006-2009 NBC/Universal Studios. Star Wars is 1977-2005 Lucasfilm Ltd & 20th Century Fox. All Other characters are mine. Any and all Knight Rider elements are ©1982-1986;2008-2009 NBC/Universal Studios.)_

_Chapter 11: Birth and Consequences Part II_

_Krypton City, The Planet Krypton:_

Trinity stared at the baby that was crawling on the floor as Jor-El and Zor-El worked together on the design matrix of the ship that would carry baby Kal-El to Earth. She then smiled.

"Your going to save lives," She whispered to the baby. Lara came in and embraced the young woman.

"I bring good News, Jor-El. General Zod's wife Faora has just been found guilty of terrorism and will be banished to _The Phantom Zone_ pending Jor-El's findings. How's the ship coming?" Lara asked.

"Fine. Contact Lord Vader. Ask him to channel funds to help me aid in building this ship. Although General Zod is gone, He's turned the Ruling Council against me in some shape form or fashion," Jor-El said.

"What do you mean, Brother dear?" Zor-El said.

"I went before the Ruling Council to tell them what Zod did, and they denied the report that General Zod fired a ballistic missle into our sun, and Zod's lawyers are trying to convince the Council to have him released," Trinity said. Lara stared at her with a look of shock and mistrust.

"They can do that?" Lara asked. Jor-El nodded. "It's called an appeal. We adopted that type of law from the Humans on Earth and was inacted almost a century ago. When my grandfather applied for Councilship, that law was enacted, but it rarely happens due to _Brainiac_'s help. Once Prisoners are in the _Zone_, It's rare that they are released. I also had heard that Faora is pregnant, but I don't know how true that is," Jor-El said.

"Let me help you with the ship," Trinity gently said.

"No, my daughter, you must go back to Earth to aid Kal-El. He cannot stop Zod alone. If he has allies, he will need yours. Take this crystal," Lara said. She shoved into Trinity's hand a crystal that resembled a Zip drive.

"Install that into one of your computers and you will have access to Brainiac as he is here on Krypton. You can ask him anything you want. He won't harm you. Create a password for it as you would for your modern computers and this will allow Brainiac to 'infect' the computer to bring Kryptonian data more easily. We can open a portal anywhere on Earth you like, But you must hurry or all is lost," Jor-El said.

"Open one to the Kent farm. Lois Lane is there and she can help me with this installation, but how can I keep her from knowing what it is?" Trinity asked.

"it will look like binary code to the human eye, but to you it will look normal," Zor-El said.

"We must hurry!" Lara said as she picked up Kal-El. They then felt a rumble as a tremor rocked the city.

"Any chance of having the council listen to you now?" Zor-El asked. Jor-El shook his head.

"Zod has too many supporters, but we will overcome this," Jor-El vowed.

"My Neice, you must go!" Zor-El said as he moved to the console and programmed in the coordinates for the Kent farm as it was in Early 2009.

"step through the portal and you will be tranported home. If you ever want to revisit Krypton, simply program into your computer a coordinate setting using the Kryptonian Key that will come with Kal-El's ship and you can come visit us anytime," Jor-El said. She then removed the Kryptonian Key from her pocket.

"You mean this?" She said. Zor-El stared at it.

"Knight Industries Technologies bought this Key from LuthorCorp two years ago. Lionel was not happy, but he had no choice, considering we both were trying to protect Kal-El from his son," Trinity said.

"My daughter, I love you. I always will," Jor-El said as both he and Lara embraced the young woman. She then stepped through the open portal.

Kryptonian symbols swirled around her as she looked behind her and she saw time move forward to see Krypton explode and a small ship followed shortly thereafter by Kara Zor-El's ship and fragments of Krypton floated aimlessly in space.

"I will miss you, Father," She said quietly. She saw time move forward as she got closer to the Planet Earth. She saw her own personal history unfold from her birth to her first meeting with Clark Kent at Smallville High School in 2001, the day that 9/11 happened.

_To Be Continued..._


	12. Chapter 12

_Smallville: Dawn of a New Empire_

_**(This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is ©2001-2009 CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2009 CW Network & DC Comics. Heroes is ©2006-2009 NBC/Universal Studios. Star Wars is ©1977-1983;1999-2005 Lucasfilm Ltd. All other characters are mine.)**_

_**Chapter 12: Revelations**_

_Odessa, Texas-_Kal-El landed at Bellview High School, dressed in his new _Superman _costume. He knew General Zod had arrived. He smiled as he looked around for a place to switch back to Clark Kent. He then felt it. The vortex formed by the time displacement device that was designed by Jor-El when he was Krypton. He saw her stepped through. His sister, really step-sister or half-sister. Trinity Jean Knight, born of Jor-El and the wife of wealthy businessman Wilton Knight. The 6'0" young woman stepped through the vortex.

"Clark!" She said staring at him in costume. He looked around thankful that anyone wasn't there. He then pulled out of a pouch that held his civilian clothes of Blue Jeans, and a T-Shirt.

"Trinity, do you know where Sylar is?" Clark asked as he used his Super Speed to switch from his costume to his civilian clothes.

"No, Kal-El. I was on Krypton, trying to stop Zod! I failed. I failed, miserably!" She said as she fell down to her knees at the thought of her failure in Krypton's past.

"No, Jean! You did what you needed to do! I needed you to find out what type of person Zod was back home! The octagonal key acted as a recorder for the time of your journey on Krypton. It recorded what I need. I need to stop General Zod before he makes Earth like Krypton," Clark said. The two started walking. They realized they were at the Odessa Airport. They then saw two women walking both of whom waved at Trinity and Clark.

"Claire and Chloe!" Both Trinity and Clark said.

"Hey guys! Trinity how was your trip?" Claire said as she kissed Clark.

"Productive as far as Clark says. I do have one question for Chloe though?" Trinity said as they walked across the street to the school.

"What's your question?" Chloe said as she stared at the school.

"I remember meeting you in 1984 when I moved to Smallville, Kansas but yet your official birth year is 1989 the day of the Meteor Shower. How is that possible, Chloe?" Trinity asked.

"I remember Chloe the first day she transferred from Metropolis to Smallville Elementary School," Clark said. They walked into the High School and Trinity flashed her FBI badge to the School campus police.

"I don't get it! How is that possible?" Claire objected. The three walked toward the biology lab.

"That's why we're here," Trinity said as she injected a needle into Chloe and drew blood.

"Kal-El, could you heat this up, please? My powers have not returned to normal, yet," Trinity said. Clark then used his heat vision to heat up the blood sample.

"Why aren't your powers back to normal, yet?" Claire asked.

"She was on assignment to Krypton to discover General Zod's history and she arrived at a point before our sun went red. She had her powers when she got there, but the sun shifting to red drained some of her powers," Clark said.

"The transporter vortex from Krypton to Earth also drained some of my powers," Trinity said.

"What are you looking for?" Chloe asked.

"At the Foundation we kept on file a blood record of everyone we came into contact. Our agents were there to watch for a secret branch of the government called _The Company_. That Branch of the Government's role was to find people Sylar or Clark and test them, prod them, push them beyond their limits then go on missions that were deemed secret to the United States of America, protect America from it's enemies. The Foundation became aware of Chloe because in 1984, Chloe Sullivan was supposed to have died in Smallville, but imagine our surprise when you popped up at Smallville High School in 2001. I was at Smallville not looking for Clark, I was looking for you, Miss Sullivan. The FBI dispatched me to discover how you arose from the dead," Trinity said.

"Trinity people can't rise from the dead," Claire said.

"Chloe did. The only way I know was because I was the one who ran her over in 1984 with a stolen prototype my father built. I'm going to cross-reference this blood with the sample I had Nurse Nelson take from you in 1984," Trinity said as she walked over to a nearby laptop computer and typed in a password on the _Foundation _website. She pulled up the _Wall of Weird_ section. She dropped a small drop of blood onto a analyzer which was hooked up to a flash drive. After a few seconds, the flash drive flashed green three times.

"Damn! Just what I thought!" Trinity said.

"What?" Clark and Claire asked.

"Chloe Sullivan, the one standing before is a genetic reproduction of the original that died in 1984. In other words, Clark and Claire and Chloe," Trinity said.

"I'm a clone!" Chloe said looking at the results with a look of awe and anger and mistrust...

_To be continued..._


	13. Chapter 13

Smallville: Dawn of a New Empire

_(This Story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is ©2001-2009 CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2009 CW Network & DC Comics. Star Wars is ©1977-2005 LucasFilm Ltd. Heroes is ©2006-2009 NBC/Universal Studios. All Knight Rider references are ©1982-1986;2008-2009 NBC/Universal Studios. All other characters are mine)_

_Chapter 13: Confrontation_

Chloe Sullivan stared at her friends Trinity Jean Knight, Clark Kent, Claire Bennett who had just revealed to her a secret that she was a clone.

"I don't believe it," Chloe said. Claire stared at her as they grabbed a cup of hot chocolate from the Cafeteria from Bellview High School which was across the street from Odessa Municipal Airport.

"Believe it, Chloe! According to LuthorCorp records, Gabriel Sullivan was not aware of a top-secret project that Lionel had started with cloning a human embryo in 1985. For it's time, it was cutting edge technology, but it wasn't perfect. They had to take an employee's brain and in essence reprogram it to become 'Chloe Sullivan'," Trinity said.

"If I'm a clone, where was I from 1985 through 1989 and how come no one knew who I was and no record of my death?" Chloe asked.

"You had to be programmed with Chloe's life, as it was when she was 8-years-old. Some how She was cryogenically frozen and moved to Metropolis, when your mother found you and then presented you to Gabriel in 1988, before your mother gave herself to Star Labs for examination due to her powers," Trinity said.

"Her mom has powers?" Claire asked.

"Yep, Chloe. She had the ability to control anyone if she had something of that person's," Clark said.

"Did my mom know about what you can do?" Chloe asked.

"No, She didn't. She was transferred to Belle Reve psychiatric Institute where Lionel tried to manipulate her against you a year ago," Clark said.

"How did you know that I was a clone?" Chloe asked. Clark smiled. He then nodded to Trinity.

"_The Foundation for Law And Government_ had asked my husband shortly after He was reborn to look into the possible criminal activities. It started out with an alleged affair with his executive secretary, who was looking into LuthorCorp's financial situation and noticed someone had been taking money here and there and transferring it to a bank account in Switzerland. Michael and KITT started backtracking and found out that one of the bookkeepers for LuthorCorp had been paid highly to look into a black Ops project called "Knight Resurrection-2" which involved the construction of a prototype vehicle based on my adopted father's original Knight Industries vehicle, KARR. You were supposed to be that vehicle's driver when you were old enough to drive. The vehicle he dubbed "KITT" was designed to destroy Michael and the Knight Industries Two Thousand that Wilton and Charles Graiman built in 1982. While Michael was rebuilding KITT from newer technology, I was building what my father had code-named "Knight Resurrection-1" which was a newer prototype from the one Wilton and Lionel built. The original lead designer, Dr. Alicia Garrison and KITT's tech Dr. Barstow programmed KARR, my version of KARR properly and my version of KARR and myself destroyed Lionel's version of KITT. When we had done so, both KARR and KITT tapped into LuthorCorp's computers and blueprint designs and found a cloning facility that had apparently been in use," Trinity said.

"Cloning is against the law right?" Claire asked. Chloe, Clark, and Trinity nodded yes.

"Shouldn't you be destroyed or something?" Claire asked. All three turned to Claire who smiled nervously.

"Better be glad your virtually indestructible?" Clark said.

"She is?" Chloe asked.

"yep, Cellular regeneration, Dr. Suresh called it," Claire said proudly.

"Your that cheerleader that was spotted at the Kirby building a year ago, right?" Chloe asked

"Yeah I was...One of the two beings that we are trying to stop, Sylar was there. My biological uncle, Peter Petrelli almost blew up New York," Claire said.

"Sylar? He's in the building," a 17-year-old girl said walking up to them.

"And General Zod?" Clark asked.

"He's in the Gymnasium," the girl said.

"What's your name?" Trinity asked. The girl smiled.

"Mayson Drake," She said.

"Thanks, Mayson," Clark said as Clark, Trinity, and Chloe and Claire ran to the cafeteria. They saw Sylar about to open a girl's head open.

"Gabriel Gray!" Trinity said. He turned and saw Clark's "team" and smiled when he saw Claire.

"I see you've brought me the healer," Sylar said releasing the girl he was about to torture.

"You won't get to her either, you bastard," Clark said. Sylar telekinetically grabbed a round table that the kids would eat lunch on and threw it at Clark. Clark caught it and set it down.

"Who are you?" Sylar asked.

"I am Kal-El of Krypton," Clark said.

"You? I thought Zod was kidding when he said someone from that planet survived," Sylar said.

"Nope he wasn't you sick freak," Trinity said.

"And you must be the Hybrid," Sylar said.

"I am," Trinity said.

"Zod's told me all about you, how he raped you on Krypton and nobody believed you," Sylar said mockingly.

"Somebody believed me," Trinity said defensively.

"and who was that?" Sylar asked.

"Our Father," Clark responded.

"Ahh, Jor-El. Always the simple minded fool," Spoke a voice behind them, coming closer. They saw Sylar's twisted smile begin to show.

"General Zod," Clark said as he used his super speed to switch to "Superman".

"Kal-El. The Son of my jailer....I have bee looking forward to seeing you after your sister discovered me on Krypton and my plans for my homeworld," Zod said. He was dressed in a simple black one piece jumpsuit which bore on his right breast the family crest of Zod.

"I know what you did to Krypton and I am not about to let you do the same to Earth," Clark said.

"My dear boy, I want to rule this planet, not destroy it," Zod said. "And I want you by my side," He continued.

"Never! What you did to my homeworld was horrifying! I won't let you do the same here," Kal-El said. He clenched his fist, ready for battle.

"If only you knew what my plans for Krypton was. I was going to bring a new Order to the corruption that had taken part in the Ruling Council but the Council betrayed me thanks to your father. I was left with no choice but to destroy it. If I couldn't rule Krypton, then no one could have it," Zod said.

"And you would do the same to Earth? Is that it?" Claire asked, outraged.

"Yes, human! And I defy anyone who would stop me," Zod said.

"Well, Let us be the first!" Claire said standing in a defensive stance, ready for battle. The rest of Clark's "team" did the same.

"Claire, step away from him," Spoke the voice of Peter Petrelli, her biological uncle. He had just appeared out of nowhere.

"You must be Peter Petrelli, the one Sylar told me about," Zod said. Peter nodded.

"You think all of you can stop me," Zod said. Clark, Peter, Claire, Trinity and Chloe nodded.

Sylar moved to stand next to General Zod.

"Bring it on!" Sylar said.

_To be continued..._


	14. Chapter 14

Smallville: Dawn of a New Empire

_(This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is ©2001-2009 CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is My Character but her powers are ©2001-2009 CW Network & DC Comics. Heroes is ©2006-2009 NBC/Universal Studios. Star Wars is 1977-2005 Lucasfilm Ltd & 20th Century Fox. All Other characters are mine. Any and all Knight Rider elements are ©1982-1986;2008-2009 NBC/Universal Studios.)_

_Chapter 11: Birth and Consequences Part II_

_Krypton City, The Planet Krypton:_

Trinity stared at the baby that was crawling on the floor as Jor-El and Zor-El worked together on the design matrix of the ship that would carry baby Kal-El to Earth. She then smiled.

"Your going to save lives," She whispered to the baby. Lara came in and embraced the young woman.

"I bring good News, Jor-El. General Zod's wife Faora has just been found guilty of terrorism and will be banished to _The Phantom Zone_ pending Jor-El's findings. How's the ship coming?" Lara asked.

"Fine. Contact Lord Vader. Ask him to channel funds to help me aid in building this ship. Although General Zod is gone, He's turned the Ruling Council against me in some shape form or fashion," Jor-El said.

"What do you mean, Brother dear?" Zor-El said.

"I went before the Ruling Council to tell them what Zod did, and they denied the report that General Zod fired a ballistic missle into our sun, and Zod's lawyers are trying to convince the Council to have him released," Trinity said. Lara stared at her with a look of shock and mistrust.

"They can do that?" Lara asked. Jor-El nodded. "It's called an appeal. We adopted that type of law from the Humans on Earth and was inacted almost a century ago. When my grandfather applied for Councilship, that law was enacted, but it rarely happens due to _Brainiac_'s help. Once Prisoners are in the _Zone_, It's rare that they are released. I also had heard that Faora is pregnant, but I don't know how true that is," Jor-El said.

"Let me help you with the ship," Trinity gently said.

"No, my daughter, you must go back to Earth to aid Kal-El. He cannot stop Zod alone. If he has allies, he will need yours. Take this crystal," Lara said. She shoved into Trinity's hand a crystal that resembled a Zip drive.

"Install that into one of your computers and you will have access to Brainiac as he is here on Krypton. You can ask him anything you want. He won't harm you. Create a password for it as you would for your modern computers and this will allow Brainiac to 'infect' the computer to bring Kryptonian data more easily. We can open a portal anywhere on Earth you like, But you must hurry or all is lost," Jor-El said.

"Open one to the Kent farm. Lois Lane is there and she can help me with this installation, but how can I keep her from knowing what it is?" Trinity asked.

"it will look like binary code to the human eye, but to you it will look normal," Zor-El said.

"We must hurry!" Lara said as she picked up Kal-El. They then felt a rumble as a tremor rocked the city.

"Any chance of having the council listen to you now?" Zor-El asked. Jor-El shook his head.

"Zod has too many supporters, but we will overcome this," Jor-El vowed.

"My Neice, you must go!" Zor-El said as he moved to the console and programmed in the coordinates for the Kent farm as it was in Early 2009.

"step through the portal and you will be tranported home. If you ever want to revisit Krypton, simply program into your computer a coordinate setting using the Kryptonian Key that will come with Kal-El's ship and you can come visit us anytime," Jor-El said. She then removed the Kryptonian Key from her pocket.

"You mean this?" She said. Zor-El stared at it.

"Knight Industries Technologies bought this Key from LuthorCorp two years ago. Lionel was not happy, but he had no choice, considering we both were trying to protect Kal-El from his son," Trinity said.

"My daughter, I love you. I always will," Jor-El said as both he and Lara embraced the young woman. She then stepped through the open portal.

Kryptonian symbols swirled around her as she looked behind her and she saw time move forward to see Krypton explode and a small ship followed shortly thereafter by Kara Zor-El's ship and fragments of Krypton floated aimlessly in space.

"I will miss you, Father," She said quietly. She saw time move forward as she got closer to the Planet Earth. She saw her own personal history unfold from her birth to her first meeting with Clark Kent at Smallville High School in 2001, the day that 9/11 happened.

_To Be Continued..._


	15. Chapter 15

Smallville: Dawn of a New Empire

_(This story is Rated M for Mature. Smallville is © 2001-2009 CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are © 2001-2009 CW Network & DC Comics. Heroes is © 2006-2009 NBC/Universal Studios. Star Wars is © 1977-2005 Lucasfilm Ltd and 20__th__ Century Fox Distribution. Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles is © 2008-2009 Fox Broadcasting. Any and All Knight Rider references are 1982-1986; 2008-2009 NBC/Universal Studios. _

_**Chapter 15: Endgame**_

Trinity arrived back to see General Zod at a local High School in Chicago, Illinois as the time Vortex took her back to 2008. She recognized the gymnasium as Cary-Grove Community High School in suburban Chicago, Illinois where she had briefly taught before being approached by the FBI in 1999. She saw General Zod and Lex Luthor smiling as they had Peter Petrelli, Claire Bennett, Chloe Sullivan, and Clark Kent trapped against a wall.

"General Zod!" She said. Both Luthor and General Zod turned around to see her.

"The Hybrid!" Zod said.

"Lana can handle the bitch!" Lex said as he turned his attention back to Clark and his team.

"Trinity look out!" Claire said, as they heard a rush of wind and they saw the dark haired Lana Lang, who recently had gained the powers of a true Kryptonian and had sided with General Zod.

"So, Trinity, we meet again!" Lana said as she landed on the ground.

"Yep, we do, and don't think your going to win, cause your not," Trinity said, clenching her fists, ready for a fight.

"We will win and Earth will become a new Krypton, where the Bloodline of Zod will rule, not the House of El." General Zod said.

"We won't back down, General!" Chloe said. Claire got in front of Chloe.

"Stay behind us, Chloe!" Claire said. Chloe shook her head.

"Not a chance!" She said.

"Not even the fabled _Last Son of Krypton_ will stop us," Lex said smirking.

"But I will die trying, Lex," Clark said. They then saw Lana come and hit Lex in the back.

"What the hell?" Lex said as he found himself on his back.

"We Kryptonians do know how to fight, even the half-breeds," Clark said.

"Give it up, General!" Clark said.

"Not a chance, Kal-El," General Zod said. Suddenly they all saw white Blinding light and a girl who appeared to be about 21 appeared.

"If you will not stand down General, then you will be defeated," The new arrival said.

"Who are you?" Clark said.

"I am Cyberdyne Systems Model 102, Series model Cameron. You may call me Cameron. I was sent back in time to find John Connor, and also to aid you in defeating General Zod," The girl said, her eyes glowing a dark blue.

"Do you think you can stop me, human?" General Zod asked defiantly.

"I am not a human, Kryptonian, I am a machine, and yes I will stop you!" Cameron said. She took and spun the Kryptonian general around and he smashed through a wall.

"Kal-El, get him now!" Cameron said. Clark ran with Super Speed and removed from his _Superman_ costume the _Phantom Zone Projector_ that was shaped in the form of the family Crest of the House of El.

"My Father sends his regards, General!" Clark said as he aimed the _Projector _toward the fallen General.

"Noo!" General Zod said as his body turned white then transparent then vanished all together.

"Thank God you showed up when you did," Peter said.

"I am here to find Kal-El of Krypton, his sister who will aid me in finding John and Sarah Connor," The Female Terminator said.

"Let's go find them then," Chloe said.

_**To be Continued in Smallville: Terminator Knightmares**_


End file.
